Chief Burguk
|Base ID = }} Chief Burguk is an Orsimer warrior, and the chief of the Dushnikh Yal stronghold. Background Burguk became the leader of his tribe after killing his father in one-on-one combat, who had become too old and weak to rule. Burguk states that one day, his own son will challenge and defeat him when the time comes. This custom ensures that the leaders of Dushnikh Yal are always strong and worthy. As chief, Burguk is the only male in the entirety of the stronghold who may have wives and father children. He is the most respected member of the community due to this. His three wives are Shel (his favorite), Arob, the Hunts-Wife, and Gharol, the Forge-Wife. His brothers are Ghorbash the Iron Hand and Oglub. He has three children in total: Nagrub, Arob's son and apprentice; Umurn, Gharol's son and apprentice; and Lash gra-Dushnikh, Gharol's daughter who ran away to Karthwasten. He has no children with Shel as of yet. Interactions The Forgemaster's Fingers If the Dragonborn is not an Orc, retrieving The Forgemaster's Fingers for the stronghold will prompt Chief Burguk to name him or her blood-kin of the Orcs, and offer master-level training in one-handed weapons. Fight! Fight! If the Dragonborn asks Burguk for work, he will challenge them to a brawl with a bet of 100 . Whoever wins will receive 200 . Hired Thugs He may send thugs if the Dragonborn kills Lurbuk before the Dark Brotherhood quest "Contract: Kill Lurbuk," or, by contrast, send a letter with his thanks for killing Lurbuk instead. Dialogue "You speak to Burguk, chief of Dushnikh Yal." :I'd like to train in One-Handed weapons. "You'll never compare to me, but I can try and teach you anyway." :You're the chief? "Yes. I earned the right by slaying my father in single combat. One day, I will have a son who will challenge me when I become too old to lead, and the stronghold will have a new chief. Until then, I alone have the right to have wives and children. It ensures our strength." :How do the Orcs govern themselves? "The Code of Malacath. It is both tradition and law in the strongholds. Break the code, and you must pay Blood Price. The code is not written anywhere. It is known and carried on by the Orcs, and all who live in the strongholds follow it. For an outlander, following it is simple. Do not steal or attack anyone in the stronghold, or be ready to pay in gold or blood." :Are there other strongholds out there? "There are a few great strongholds worthy to talk about. Dushnikh Yal, Mor Khazgur, Narzulbur, and Largashbur." Conversations ;Gharol Burguk: "I saw you working the forge today, wife. Your muscles have grown strong from the metal shaping!" Gharol: "Do they, my chief? Am I now favored enough to replace Shel by your side at the feast? Back your words with action!" Burguk: "No more talk of Shel. As chief, I will do what I please, so point your fiery gaze to our enemies." ;Murbul Burguk: "Tell me, mother, does Malacath favor our stronghold?" Murbul: "He is pleased. Ours is the strongest tribe in all the Reach." ;Shel Shel: "My chief, Gharol threatens to have me work in the mines. You won't allow my pretty hands to dirty, will you?" Burguk: "No, my wife. You have been given other gifts to please your chief than mine work. I will talk to Gharol and all will be well." Shel: "Oh, thank you my chief!" Quotes *''"You need steel? Speak to my forge-wife, Gharol."'' *''"Need a poison for your hunting? My mother, Murbul, knows several."'' Bugs * When brawling with him, he may flee to a different part of the camp, out of sight. If the Dragonborn can catch up to him it will be a normal fight and he will use weapons. No one else will interfere and if not careful he will be killed during the brawl. If killed, the other orcs will act as if they do not know how he was killed, no bounty or hostility will be acquired. * Characters are usually scripted to stand clear from a brawl, but occasionally an Orc will approach the fight and get in the way. If struck by a punch, the Dragonborn is slapped with a bounty and all the orcs turn hostile. * Dialog option to train in One-Handed may disappear. * If the Dragonborn accepts a brawl challenge while wearing the Ebony Mail, the entire family will become hostile towards him/her, and a bounty will be placed. Appearances * de:Burguk pl:Burguk ru:Вождь Бургук fr:Chef Burguk it:Capo Burguk es:Jefe Burguk Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Dushnikh Yal Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers